Down Kitty! Down!
by MikeSmith
Summary: AU episode Meow, Max / Logan romance, humour


Title: - Meow, Puuuuuuurrrrrrrrr

Title: - Down Kitty!Down! 

Author – Mike Smith

Rating: - PG 13

Summary: - AU episode Meow, Max / Logan romance, humour – Alternative ending to Meow episode in this universe Logan can walk, Max went to see Logan instead, while she was still in heat.Logan suggests they take a walk to get some fresh air… things do not go according to plan!

Feedback – ALWAYS WELCOME! E-mail me at [m_smith@consultant.com][1]

Chapter 1

"Oh God!"Logan complained, gently rubbing the back of his head, where a lump the size of the 'Eiffel Tower' was starting to appear.

"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" Logan muttered trying to remember what had happened.He had been out taking a walk with Max, the next thing that he knew was shouting and running… after that all he remembered was stars.Max!She had been with him when they had been attacked!What had happened to her?Logan could feel the ice-cold grip of fear clutch at his heart.Looking around desperately, Logan could only make out shadows, what had happened to Max?Suddenly Logan heard a whisper, listening desperately Logan heard… nothing and was just about to put it down to a figment of his over active imagination, when he heard it again…

Moving on hands and knees, still too dizzy to be able to stand, Logan moved towards the source of the noise.Only realising that he had found someone when his hand touched warm flesh.Still not able to see much in the dim light, Logan was only able to determine that it was Max from the clothes,

"After all, just how many leather clad genetically engineered killing machines are their in Seattle!"Logan thought to himself.

"MAX!"Logan whispered quietly but insistently, however her only response was a quiet moan.Finally finding her face by the process of elimination… and Logan hoped that Max was still unconscious otherwise she was going to kick his ass because of wondering fingers!

"Come on beautiful!Time to wake up!"Logan muttered, stroking her cheek trying to rouse the semi-conscious girl.However, Max's only reaction was to start rubbing her cheek insistently against his palm.Logan started to become even more concerned when she started purring quietly.

"Uughh…Max…" Logan commented, feeling a blush start to rise to his cheeks, not to mention the effect that she was having on other parts of his anatomy!Trying to pull his hand back, Logan was shocked when one of Max's hands shot out and caught his wrist in a tight grip, making it impossible for him to pull his hand away from her face.

Logan then let out a yelp, when he felt Max's other hand reach down and start to stroke his inside thigh!With a startled oath Logan tried to pull away from a very unusual behaving Max.Max however, seemed to have other ideas…

With a sharp tug of Logan's wrist, Max used her momentum to knock Logan back to the ground with the net result that her body now straddled his.Max promptly started to attack the side of his neck, kissing and stroking the soft skin with her lips, tongue and teeth…

"Oh God!"Logan moaned in pleasure.However, suddenly realising that Max was not acting like herself, he came to the swift conclusion that she must be suffering from a concussion!

Trying to catch hold of Max, which proved not to be an easy task, finally Logan caught hold of her face and angled it away from his neck so that he could look her in the eye.

"MAX!"Logan exclaimed, "What do you think you are doing?"Logan demanded,

"Want you… now…" Max panted, before going back to attacking his neck.Once again Logan managed to pull her off him and look her in the face.Logan was shocked to see her usual beautiful dark brown eyes almost black with desire.

"Max!Stop it!"Logan insisted "Your not yourself!"

"Know… in heat" Max panted, "God Logan, you taste SO good!"Max moaned.Seeing the look in her eyes, Logan grabbed her before she could continue to distract him.

"MUST be this new aftershave…" Logan muttered in reply.However, Max seemed to be satisfied, at least for the moment, so Logan took the opportunity to look around their cell, now that his eyes had started to become adjusted to the light…

Meanwhile… back at Logan's apartment Zack quickly slipped the window open and slid into the apartment as quietly as… well a cat.Quickly searching all the rooms, Zack soon came to the conclusion…nobody was home! "Where the HELL is everybody?"Zack asked the empty apartment.With a sigh he collapsed into the sofa and grabbed the first magazine within reach… "Good house-keeping guide". "WOW!"Zack murmured "I never knew that you could get that effect from just shades… I wonder if I could do that to my place."Idly flicking through the magazine, a thought occurred to Zack, at least with Logan and Max being out, he did not walk in on anything… "Anyway Max does not have any romantic feelings for Logan", Zack re-assured himself with a smile. "She's all mine!"Zack spoke out aloud… Meanwhile… back in Max and Logan's cell

"Max!"Logan cried out, trying to grab her hand that was trying to undo his shirt.

"Just accept it Logie!"Max breathed into his ear, scattering Logan's train of thought."You want this just as much as I."Taking a deep breath Logan replied,

"No Max, I don't have those sort of feelings for you!"Logan stated, knowing in his heart that it was a lie.Logan could feel Max's body stiffen against his and this time she pulled back to look HIM in the eye.Max stared into Logan's deep blue eyes with a frown.However, after a few moments Max's frown turned into a sexy grin and she replied,

"Your lying Logan, your eyes always give you away when you try to lie to me!"Logan sighed and ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair.Taking the opportunity to put some space between his and Max's bodies, Logan stuttered,

"What about… Uh…Think about… What if our captors return!"Logan sighed with relief, his desire soaked brain finally having come up with a plausible excuse.Max smiled sexily; stalking Logan much in the way a cat stalks a mouse.

"Don't worry Logan!"Max replied in a deep tone of voice, "I won't let them hurt you!"Logan could feel the cold metal of the door against his back and he realised he had run out of room to run…

"Right now it is not them that I'm concerned about!"Logan muttered staring at the slowly approaching Max with a look of blatant desire on her face.

Finally Max cornered Logan and put one of her hands on either side of his neck, cutting off all escape routes.

"Looks like you've run out of places to run!"Max purred her warm breaths setting Logan's skin tingling.Logan stared into Max's desire soaked eyes and realised he was in BIG trouble.Doing the only thing he could think of, he turned around and started hammering on the door, yelling,

"HELP ME!Let me out of here!Theirs a sex-starved woman in here with me!Somebody open this door…" However Max's lips descended upon his, abruptly cut off Logan's desperate calls for help.Logan's already tenuous trail of thought was abruptly scattered as Logan could feel Max's soft tongue gain access to his mouth.

"This is a big mistake!" a small voice in the back of Logan's head commented, "Your friendship is never going to survive this."However, a larger voice that was enjoying the moment far more downed this voice out.

Logan's arms circled Max's neck seemingly of their own accord, trying to deepen the kiss further.Max let out a gasp of pleasure as Logan's mouth left hers and started to blaze a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Hey!What is all the shouting and yelling going on in there!"A voice called from the other side of the door, followed by the sound of a key being inserted into a lock.Meanwhile Logan had started to nip and lick at Max's stomach, who had to bite her lip to stop herself crying out.At that moment the door started to swing open…

Catching the edge of the door Max gave a large push and the door slammed shut, knocking the unfortunate person behind the door onto the floor.The couple on the other side heard footsteps disappearing down the corridor,

"He is going to come back, with more people later!"Logan warned, in between kisses to her soft flesh.

"Later, being the important word."Max purred, slipping one hand between Logan's chest and shirt.Logan just moaned in pleasure, leaning back against the door for support…

However, only a few moments' later footsteps could be heard returning… LOTS of footsteps.

Logan sighed in frustration and leaned back against the wall to stare at Max's flushed face, dressed only in her sports bra and slacks.

"Our timing…"

"Sucks" Max concluded, "Why don't I go and deal, then we will continue where we left off!"Max suggested

"Hmmm…" Logan replied, before pushing her against the wall, pressing his body up against her and ravishing her mouth until Max was breathless,

"Why don't you hurry back…" Logan suggested with a smirk, Max just stared at Logan in shock for a few moments before commenting

"As long as you keep doing that…" Max then swung open the door and stormed out muttering,

"I'm SO going to kick their ass…"

It was difficult to know what the four captors were expecting when the cell door swung open and a figure stepped out.All four were hardened criminals used to the worst that life could throw at you.Each one had committed acts so unspeakable that words couldn't describe them.These people could handle anything and anyone without so much as breaking a sweat.Therefore it was with a great deal of certainty that what they were NOT expecting to walk out of the room was a 20ish year old women.Dressed in nothing but a sports bra and slacks, with swollen lips and a flushed face, which seemed to imply some sort of previous physical exertion.

"I am SO going to kick your asses!"Max declared in a VERY irritated tone. "Had you waited another 10 minutes…" pausing for thought, Max added, " OK, maybe 20 minutes. I would have just laid the smack down, but now you can consider your asses SERIOUSLY kicked!"

The four hardened criminals, armed to the teeth, with knives, pistols, machine-guns, shotguns and misc, just stared slack jaw with disbelief.

"OK who volunteers to get their ass kicked first?"Max inquired

Leaning back against the wall, trying to get his breath under control, Logan could hear the stunned silence from the other side of the door.

Suddenly the silence descended into a crescendo of automatic gunfire, shotgun blasts and explosions,

"Oh God!"Logan cried out…

"I hope Max doesn't get too carried away!"Periodically Logan could hear above the gunfire, "No, No…NO MORE!!! Aghhhh!"Seeing that Logan considered himself the defender of the poor, weak, hopeless… Blah Blah Woof Woof, Logan gave Max a few more minutes of fun before leaving the room to rescue his captors from the young woman.

Stepping over one of the unconscious bodies of a captor, Logan could see Max had pinned one of the captors against the wall and was commenting,

"Boo, your quite cute, Max could take quite a liking to you!"Logan rolled his eyes and made a mental note that next time Max got like this he would have to tie her to the bed.The mental image of Max, naked, tied to his bed crossed Logan's mind and he groaned at the thought.

Finally taking pity on the poor guy who looked petrified, obviously not having signed on for this kind of treatment.

Grabbing Max by the shoulder Logan spun her around and slammed her against the wall.Normally Logan would never dare treat a woman like this, but he knew that Max was no ordinary woman, and actually enjoyed the more 'physical' foreplay.

Max gasped in pleasure as she hit the wall, which soon dissolved into a purr of satisfaction as Logan started to kiss the base of her throat.Pausing for a few moments Logan commented,

"It's not safe to leave you alone for a minute, is it?"Logan asked rhetorically.At this comment Max's eyes went wide and with a sexy grin grabbed him by the shirt.Max pulled him back towards their cell commenting,

"That could possibly be arranged!"Reaching down Logan picked up the cell key from the unconscious captor, before stumbling back into the cell, lips still locked with Max.

It took several attempts but finally Logan managed to lock the door 'from the inside!'However, very quickly the key joined the rapidly expanding pile of clothes on the floor.

M. Smith

   [1]: mailto:m_smith@consultant.com



End file.
